Hello
by limpet666
Summary: Sequelish to 'I'm Sorry'. Just another depressing fic from someones point of view after Kaiba's death. It's up to you who it is basically..


Hello

Erm…yeah, a sequel to 'I'm sorry' you should read that before this but I don't think it matters too much.

Yes I was depressed when I wrote this, you don't need to point that out. If you don't like it, please don't flame, all it does is hurt people and upset them, which in turn makes them write more angsty stories like this…

Okay enough ranting ;

Disclaimer – YuGiOh characters property of…not me…

And neither does the song 'Hello' by Evanescence.

-

_Playground school bell rings again…_

I still buy flowers for you every month, every week when things get more difficult. It's so quiet with you, so peaceful; hardly anyone comes here anymore now. You would have loved it, in your own way.

_Rain clouds come to play again…_

It's been a year now, a whole year, and I still cry. People tell me I'm weak, that I should move on, but I cant. So every day my tears fall, and every night, for you, but you still aren't here. No amount of flowers or tears or blood will ever bring you back. You're gone, forever, and it's all my fault…I'm so sorry…

_Has no one told you he's not breathing…_

Maybe if I hadn't turned you away, just to spite my own confused emotions, you'd still be here, with me perhaps, but here in any case. But I realised too late. I was going to tell you, I was, I promise, but it all happened to fast. And now I'm saying my words to the empty void you once filled.

_Hello, I'm your mind…_

It was a Tuesday, when your brother called. It was barely 5am but I hadn't slept, I don't know why, but I just couldn't sleep that night. He sounded so cold, so distant and emotionless, like you with your defensive shell, the shell you offered to let me pierce, when all I did was shatter it.  
He gave us the details and then just hung up. But he was icy, so detached… I don't remember much else from that day…

_Giving you some one to talk to…_

The maid found you, did you know that? On the bathroom floor. She said you looked…peaceful. Were you? I hope so; I hope your final moments were happy. But is that why you did it? To be at peace?

_Hello._

Your funeral was so small. Mokuba didn't move the entire time, not even to wipe the silent tears that fell from his stony eyes as you were lowered. Is that what you wanted?  
Why am I asking you these questions? I don't know, it's not like I'll ever have them answered is it? Not now…

_If I smile and don't believe…_

I sat by your headstone for who knows how long, begging you to come back, blindly tracing your name.  
Even now I pray this is all just a bad dream and I'll wake up soon and you'll be there, cold and distant, forever from my reach, but alive. But I know the pain I'm feeling is just all too real.

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream…

Why did you do it? Why! What was so meaningless in your life! Any physical scars I now carry for you, are nothing compared to the scars on my mind, and my heart… Don't try to fix me I'm not broken… 

I tried to follow you, a few times. Sometimes I could almost see your face, almost reach out and touch you. You were smiling, every time, such a rare smile, I wanted to stay with you forever, just to see you smile, but every time you were taken from me again, and every time it hurt so much more to come back.

Hello I'm the lie… 

Mokuba told me you'd done it before, that it wasn't the first time you tried to leave us. He said it was the third time you did it in the end. There was no one there to save you, and so you were lost to us, to me…

Living for you so you can hide… 

I only cry when I'm with you now, as though my tears on your grave may give me insight, a moment with you, just to talk, to tell you what I shouldn't have hidden.  
But there aren't tears enough…

_Don't cry._

The white marble gleams in the sunlight, then gleams the lights of a thousand souls in the rain. Your name and epitaph, in onyx black remains unchanging, as it will for years to come, hollow but with a purpose, like me. But what is my purpose?

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping…_

I'm sorry. I can't help feeling I failed you. If I'd just talked with you that day, given n, admitted…what? Admitted what?  
I love you?  
I do, even now, despite my pain, my sorrow, I do, and I always will.

You'll never know what it's like to grow old, to watch those you love wither and die. You'll be young and beautiful forever, just as you were. I miss you so much…

_ 'Seto Kaiba  
As long as he is remembered  
He will forever be in our_

_Hearts'_

Hello I'm still here

_All that's left of yesterday._

end

Okay, depressing I know, lemme be.

And I know whose point of view I was writing this from, but I want to see who you guys think it was.


End file.
